Quicksilver in Charge
by Red Witch
Summary: At the end of 'Stuff of Villians' Pietro is in charge of the Brotherhood. The boys are at his mercy. Or are they?


**I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. But if I did Pietro would have a lot of explaining to do! So now Pietro's leading the Brotherhood? Can you say disaster? How much you want to bet Daddy Magneto disowns him or something when the Brotherhood screw up royally? Well I set this story at the end of 'Stuff of Villains'. The poor boys are at the mercy of Pietro. Or are they? **

**Quicksilver in Charge**

"Move it peasants!" Pietro clapped his hands. "Chop! Chop!" 

"I'd love to give him a chop!" Lance hissed under his breath to Fred. They were both cleaning the living room. Pietro was lounging around on the chair.

"And I thought it was bad enough with Lance as the boss," Todd grumbled. 

"Even that Gambit guy would have been better," Fred muttered. 

"Less talking! More working! Hop to it!" Pietro said, clearly enjoying his new position. "Especially you Toad!"

"Why you little…" Todd balled his fists. "The least you can do is help us here yo!"

"No I need to recover after my traumatic experience," Pietro yawned. "Fetch me something to drink Lance."

"If you're so thirsty why don't you jump in a lake?" Lance snarled. "Just because you're in charge doesn't mean you have the right to treat us like servants!"

"On the contrary, it gives me every right!" Pietro told him standing up. "I am the master of the house now. Not to mention the only one here with a credit card."

"Credit card?" Lance asked. 

"How else are we going to get groceries and pay the bills?" Pietro smirked. "We can't steal food anymore. It would draw attention to ourselves. Magneto gave me an allowance to feed and clothe you. You should be more grateful that I am such a generous person not only to train you but to look out for your well being."

"I'll bet," Lance growled. "Just another thing for you to lord all over us!" 

"Watch it Lance! Remember you don't do what I say and you can all say bye bye to any chance of joining Magneto!" Pietro sneered. "You'll be on your own."

"Like we were all those months when your Daddy ditched us?" Lance sneered. 

"He was busy," Pietro sniffed. "He had important plans to work on."

"Yeah Pietro," Todd said. "Keep telling yourself that. Maybe it's not us who are being tested."

"What do you mean?" Pietro growled.

"I bet Daddy wasn't very happy you managed to get yourself caught by a bunch of humans," Todd snarled. "I can just imagine that conversation right now. I ain't half as stupid as you think I am. This ain't about us at all is it? This is your old man's way of whipping you into shape, to see if you're worthy of serving him! Ain't I right?" 

"In case you forgot I saved my Father's life," Pietro snapped. "I don't need to prove my loyalty to him!"

"Well if I recall correctly loyalty don't mean diddly squat to him!" Todd snapped. "Look how loyal Mystique was and how he treated her!"

"Yeah Toad's right!" Lance said. "What makes you so sure you ain't gonna get the boot?"

"I'm his son!" Pietro snapped. "That's how I know!" 

"Wanda is his daughter," Todd said, a cold gleam in his eye. "Look what happened to her."

"That's totally different!" Pietro snapped. "Listen, don't you all get any funny ideas. The point is I'm in charge now, and it's either my way or the highway! Let me spell a few things out here. And I'll use small words so you can all understand. You're all kicked out of school, which means you'll never graduate and get a high school diploma. Not that you'd ever get any decent jobs anyway even if you did graduate by some miracle. You're mutants and the whole world doesn't give a fig if you all live or die. Actually most people would prefer if you died, especially the X-Men! The only shot you guys have of making anything of yourselves is to get into Magneto's good graces. If you don't well…even you guys can do the math on this one."

There was a silence in the room. "I believe I've made my point," Pietro smiled. 

"Fine," Lance hissed. "You win, for now." 

"Good," Pietro smiled and folded his arms. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to rearrange my room. You bozos have nearly destroyed my things and I'm not taking any chances of you wrecking more of my stuff. Get back to work." He went into the hall.

"I can't believe he's treating us like this!" Fred growled under his breath.

"I can!" Todd grumbled. "He always was a power hungry backstabbing little…"

"Easy guys," Lance said. "I hate this too, but we don't have any choice. If we blow this…"

"It'd be almost worth it to see Quickie get that smirk wiped off his face," Todd said. "Almost." 

"I hate to admit it, but we got no choice," Fred sighed. "If we don't get in with Magneto, we're as good as on the street." 

"If only Mystique was here," Lance sighed. "She'd put that no good two timing…" 

"AGGGGGHHH!" A scream came out from the hallway. They went out and saw Pietro holding one of his discarded uniforms as well as his nose. 

"AGGGGH!" Pietro gasped. "MY UNIFORMS ALL SMELL! WHAT HAS TOAD BEEN WEARING THEM OR SOMETHING?"

"Maybe," Todd grinned. 

"He did look good in them," Fred said.

"Fine you wash them! What am I saying?" He snapped. "With my luck you boneheads will shrink them! I'm better off doing it myself." 

"Finally you're going to get off your butt and do something," Lance said. "It's a miracle." 

"Just for that Lance you can do the bathrooms for the next few weeks," Pietro smirked. "And I'm still waiting for my drink."

"You freaking retard!" Lance balled his fists.

"I'll get the drink!" Todd piped up. "What do ya want?"

"Well finally," Pietro smirked. "One of you has finally gotten the message. I'd like a diet soda please. With a lemon. And two ice cubes. Not one, not three, two ice cubes extra cold." 

"Fine," Todd went into the kitchen.

"I suggest the two of you follow Toad's example," Pietro snarled. "Things will go so much better if you all act a little more cooperative."

"I always knew you were a selfish jerk," Fred growled. "But this is low, even for you!"

"Mark my words Maximoff," Lance growled. "One way or another you're going down!"

"Oh I'm so scared," Pietro mocked. "Please, you two couldn't handle two X-Geek girls!"

"Look who's talking," Lance snapped. "You can't handle your own sister!"

"Hey Wanda's psychotic, okay? The National Guard can't handle her!" Pietro told him. 

Todd came out with a soda on a tray. "Your drink sir?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Very good Tolensky," Pietro took a drink from it. "I'll make something out of you yet. Are you sure this is a diet soda? It has kind of a funny…taste…" He looked at Todd who had a very happy grin on his face. 

"I call it my Toad Special," Todd grinned. 

"You didn't…" Pietro gasped.

"I did!" Todd said cheerfully. 

"YOU SLIMED MY DRINK! AAGGGGH!" Pietro screamed as he ran off to the bathroom to wash his mouth out. 

"Good one!" Fred gave Todd a high five. 

"You…stupid…little Toad!" Pietro snarled as he brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash. "You're gonna pay for that big time!"

"Hey Pietro you know you're using Toad's toothbrush," Lance cackled as he stood in the doorway. "Maybe you'd like me to assist you?"

"AAGGH!" Pietro slammed the door in Lance's face. He went back to cleaning his mouth as well as other private business he needed to do. "I swear when I am through with you losers you are going to wish you were never born!" He finished and went to open the door. But he couldn't. "Hey! The door's stuck!"

"Oh yeah," Fred drawled. "We put in a new lock while you were away. Sometimes it sticks." He grinned at Todd who was fingering a key. 

"Yeah we meant to tell you that," Lance grinned. "It must have slipped our minds."

"I think there was a key," Todd said putting the key into his pocket. "But I don't know where it is. Do any of you guys remember?" 

"I don't remember," Fred shrugged.

"Wait! I do!" Lance grinned. "I think Mystique has it. I remember her putting it away in her outfit once. Tough break." 

"Well break down the door!" Pietro snapped.

"We can't do that," Lance said.

"Yeah that would make a mess," Fred said. "And we're not supposed to do that anymore."

"Yeah Pietro," Todd grinned. "What would your old man say if he was reading the credit card bill and found out you had to replace the door on your watch?" 

"Well then pick the lock or something!" Pietro shouted.

"Um…maybe later," Todd smiled. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go to bed now." 

"LET ME OUT! I ORDER YOU TO LET ME OUT!" Pietro screamed.

"Sorry boss," Lance snickered. "It seems the lock is broken. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait until the morning to call a locksmith. Nighty Night Pietro!" 

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE ALL NIGHT!" Pietro screamed trying to break down the door. "MY FATHER IS GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"We're not the ones who locked himself in," Lance called out. 

"Not our fault you can't do a simple job," Fred laughed. 

"You're all going to suffer for this! You losers are all through! You hear me?" Pietro shouted. "You losers will never make anything of yourselves!" 

"Fine you go and call Daddy and tell him you couldn't handle three losers for one day!" Lance said. "I'm sure you have a cell phone in there. I'll bet he'd love to hear that."

There was silence. "Isn't there an all night locksmith you can call or something?" He whined. 

"Good night Pietro!" Lance laughed. The three of them snickered quietly and took refuge in Lance's room. 

"Oh that was so great," Fred grinned. "No matter what he does to us tomorrow it'll be worth it for him to suffer in the john all night!" 

"You know maybe it won't be so bad having Pietro back," Lance snickered.

"At least until Wanda comes home," Todd told him. 

They all grinned. They knew just what would happen when she did return. "You know good things do come to those who wait," Lance snickered. "Hopefully we won't have to wait long." 


End file.
